Amy Diary at the Olympics
by 14-Ann-Chan
Summary: Amy finds a empty diary in the forest and writes about the London Olympics, Sonamy, lil' Shadamy in bro/sis way maybe?. And hinted Crails and Slivaze. WARING: minor swearing/fights rated T just in case ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Amy's Diary of Olympics

* * *

Entry 1

Hi there Diary! I found you on the ground in a forest one day as I got lost to ask Sonic something.

Who's Sonic?

The most amazing hedgehog you'll ever meet. He's strong, funny, caring, and a hero. I met him a long time ago when I was on Little Planet.

Who am I?

I'm Amy Rose, a hedgehog, (like Sonic) I'm kinda a hero I guess. I'm part of the Sonic Team, but I not THAT helpful.

I was gonna tell Sonic about a rumor floating around, that a guy named Mario is going to challenge us in Olympics in London. Sonic knows Mario, I haven't really met him but had heard for Sonic.

Maybe Sonic does know, but I already am training, I got a new outfit. It's like my dress, but it's a shirt, and I got new sneakers and black shorts.

I was also gonna tell I was gonna be busy since I'm training, Sonic knows I like to talk to him like everyday. If I don't show, he knows something's up. I like how he knows me so much, I wish I knew more about him tho. It would be nice to know.

Oh! That reminds me I have to find Sonic before he thinks something's wrong I better look at Tails' house.

Sincerely,

Amy

* * *

Entry 2

Hey there! I just woke up early so I'll have time to write, so I'll tell you what happened. So I went over to Tails' house, and asked Tails' if he Jew where Sonic was. Tails' said he was in the house, most likely eating Chili Dogs.

I walked in and Sonic had his back facing me, I poked his shoulder. He turned and gave me a grin.

"Hey Amy, how are you? You didn't speak to me yesterday." He said, I guess he did notice.

"Hi Sonic, yeah I know sorry. I found an empty journal in the forest. Since and I was using it. And I'm good, how are you?"

"I am as good as always," he gave me his famous thumbs-up and wink. "So why are you here?"

"I was gonna tell you that I'm gonna be busy for a while so I may not speak to you that much for a while." I said rubbing my shoulder and looking away.

"Oh, what are you doing?" He asked me cocking his head to the side.

"I heard a rumor about that Mario guy that you talked about, was going to challenge us for an Olympic battle, so true, or not. I want to be prepared." I said giving my fist pose thing and smile.

"Really? That's way past cool, I better talk to Mario about that then." Sonic said with a grin, he loves challenges.

"Yep, well if you find out let me know. I hope this training gives some good out of it." I said flashing a smile.

"You know I will Ames."

"Ames?" I asked, I think he called me that a couple times, but this a first time I kinda noticed.

"Yeah, it's a nickname. I thought you might like it, unlike knuckle-head." He said laughing.

I laughed with him, "Well, I like it. Thanks." I said.

"No problem Ames." He said giving me a thumbs-up. "Hey, I'm going on a run. Since your training want to come with?"

That. Made my heart explode, I have always wanted to go on a run, not chasing but just a run.

I blushed, "Sonic, I don't want to slow you down, I can't go as fast as you..."

"Don't worry about that, I have seen you run, heck, your almost a blur, soon you'll be named 'the pink blur'." I laughed at his joke, since people call him, 'the blue blur'.

"Okay, let's go!"

And after the run we got some Chili Dogs for dinner, Sonic said I HAD to have one, speaking I've never really had them. Then we talked about how cool it would be to do the Olympics. Then Sonic and I just walked around in the park talking about other things, and he also got me ice cream. (My favorite) a couple fan girls came up to us With T-shirts, I honestly didn't have A LOT of fans, but it was nice to sign the T- shirts and answer questions.

Before I knew it, it was getting dark. Sonic happily ran me home.

"Thanks Sonic, today was the best. I guess I'll see you... Soon?" I asked/thanked him.

"Yeah, if you want to go on a run sometime, you know where to find me." He said giving me a grin.

I smiled back, then gave him a small hug, he was shocked, but hugged back. Then ran home.

I waved as he ran off. Then I came in just came to bed, now time for training, I'll write when I have time!

Sincerely,

Amy

Angel's and Devil's comments:

Angel: Yay! I love this video game!

Devil:...

Angel: Devil?

Devil: Stupid Shadamy...

Angel: Devil! It's only in a bro/sis way!

Amy: That's right!

Devil: okay okay, I'll accept it this time.

Angel: thank you... We do not own Sonic or Amy or the London games, they all belong to their own resources.


	2. Chapter 2

ADATO  
(Amy's Diary at the Olympics)  
Chapter 2  
Entries 3 and 4

* * *

(4 days later)

Entry 3

Sorry I haven't been writing, I have been busy training, I haven't spoken to Sonic. But, I have a strong feeling that it's true, Sonic even called us up for a meeting tomorrow. I bet it has to do with the Olympics. Can't wait!

I'm shoe in for swimming! I've been spending time at the beach cause of my beach volleyball and swimming. I knew I should not ask Sonic to help cause he doesn't feel great with water. But, I am sure he will be fine! (I hope)

Today I was gonna ask Sonic to go on a run, but I remembered ping pong, I have never really played. So I was shocked that when I came to this ping pong place, I saw Shadow. He asked me why I was there. I always took Shadow as an older brother because I know he needs something like that sometimes...

So I told him about the rumor and how I had been training, and also about Sonic's talk about it. He told me that he had heard the rumors too, and had came to practice. I told him I didn't really know how to play, we ended up playing together all morning. I got to go, someone's calling I'll be back in a sec.

(...)

It was SONIC! He asked me to go on a run again! I better get dressed in my new athletic outfit! See you!

Sincerely,  
Amy

(Next afternoon)

Entry 4

Sonic and I had a good time on our run, he told me I was getting faster. I told him about my training at the beach and playing volleyball and swimming and how I'd also run next to ocean. And how it was helpful because of the pressure.

I also told him about Shadow and I playing ping pong, he told me that should VS next time, I agreed. Then he spilled the beans and told me how Mario DID ask to compete with us.

I was so happy, I jumped into Sonic's arms. I was too excited to think about what I was doing. When I figured it out, I started apologizing like crazy, then Sonic stopped me by putting a finger to my lips, I started blushing like crazy, and stopped talking.

He told it was fine and that he knew that I was excited, then gave me a soft hug, I hugged back and thanked him, we got ice cream (again) and brought me home, we told each other our good-byes and he left.

It was great, it's amazing how the person you like can make your day much I don't know... Brighter?

Then a couple hours ago, Sonic during our meeting let me announce how we ARE going to do the Olympics, everyone's really excited. Sonic and Shadow kept on fighting on about who will the track races.

Sonic then gave the details, we are going to London in about a week and two days, then the games start a week after that, that's gonna be the official day of summer. And all the events and rules were told, in our team events, they are only a couple we can choose our partners with.

Sonic then told us, that we were going to train together as a team, I thought it was good idea of course. Speaking its so hard to train with people to VS.

So we decided to all go running, Shadow and Sonic are in front, I was close behind. Cream and Tails together, I thought they may have a thing, or maybe they are just friends, I should just ask Cream later. Rouge, cheating was flying instead of running. Knuckles, was last but was doing a normal jog.

Well, I better get some sleep. I most likely wont have time to write for a while, but I surely will write before I leave to London!

Sincerely,  
Amy

* * *

Angel: hoped you liked it!

Devil:...Shadamy...

Angel: Devil! Look not all Shadamy is bad!

Devil: whatever, sorry about the little lateness, we are REALLY busy

Angel: Yeah, and I need to get my grades up and I need a new journal :(

Devil: R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

ADATO

(Amy's Diary at the Olympics)

Chapter 3 (sorry for the lateness!)

* * *

*5 days later.*

Entry 5 (I think)

Wow! What training, it's been kinda up going on it, that's why I haven't wrote in so long. But, hey! We are leaving in 4 days! I'm super excited Vanilla, Cream's mom threw us all a good luck party.

Cream and Charmy were too young to do it, but were decided to do be refs. Tails was a little pissed off because he knew that Cream wanted to be in the games badly. Cream told him it was fine and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I knew that they had something!

But, Sonic and I haven't been talking lately, due to us training. But we did go on runs on occasions. But still...

Metal Sonic, and Dr. Eggman are in the games too! I hope they have nothing up their sleeves... Metal Sonic and I have a BAD history. When I first saw him, I grabbed my hammer ready to fight, when Sonic put a hand on my shoulder and told me they were competing too.

Well, break is over got to go!

Sincerely,

Amy

* * *

(4 days later)

Entry 6

Yes! Yes! YES! We are ON the plane to London! With Cream next to me reading a book. Sonic and Tails in front of us. I think they are talking about something. I don't know what, I'm not kind of person who listens to every conversation.

But, I'm REALLY pumped up for the games! I've heard London is BEAUTIFUL that's why I brought my camera with me of course, and TONS of rings for shopping!

Oh! Yes! My favorite song! Oh yeah, I'm also listening to songs on my iPod, I can't help but sing it in a whisper so I don't bother anyone.

The song is called, HeartBeat I can't remember who it's by tho...

Gotta keep my heart. Beat beat beating...

I LOVE IT! Oh no.. I think Sonic heard me! Now I'm blushing like crazy... But it looks like we are about to land so got to go! I'll write before the games start!

Sincerely,

Amy

* * *

Angel: yay! Sorry we haven't updated in awhile.

Devil: it's spring break! Time for sleeping in!

Angel: and we WILL have time to write.

Devil: we do not own any of the Sonic characters or Mario and Sonic in London Olympics 2012.

Angel: we do not own the song Heartbeat it belongs to the person who wrote it. (Which I don't know who)

Angel & Devil: R &R!


	4. Chapter 4

**ADATO Chapter 4**

****don't own sonic...i know I'm late so I gave you 3 entries! Well here you go!

* * *

Entry 8 (2 days later)

Wow London is so beautiful! Right after I got off the plane, (and got to the hotel...) Cream and I went sight seeing. It was amazing, when Eggman is done with his games, I think I wanna live here. Big Ben is SO HUGE! I couldn't believe how tall it was. Cream and I also rode the Farris Wheel, not to mention it's the BIGGEST Farris Wheel in the world! Of course I brought my camera and took pictures.

Earlier today we started to train again, we won't be going to the stadium to practice in 3 days, I decided that I would do fencing, Sliver did it with me, he is really good! He beat me a lot, but I managed to get him a few times.

Oh! Got to go! We are meeting Mario's team! I'll tell you how it goes!

Sincerely,

Amy

* * *

Entry 9 (the next day)

The Mario Team is pretty nice! Sonic told us he went on a couple adventures with them before he met us, I thought that Peach and Daisy are really pretty. Tails was so angry when Toad started flirting with Cream!

So cute!

Daisy and Peach are princesses! It was so amazing to meet them, I met another princess named Elise. But she kissed Sonic! Unfair! But, Sonic after told her that he only thought of them was really good friends.

We learned the way the events were gonna go, first it's the running and tract and field. In 5 days it's when it starts, we go in the stadium tomorrow, that means I'll be busy again :( but I will tell you how I do in the first event! The 100 meter dash!

Bye!

Amy

* * *

Entry 10 (5 days later)

I WON! I WON THE FIRST EVENT! I was SO lucky! So I'm in 3rd with Shadow and Sonic in front of me, then I use my special move and win! Shadow and Sonic thought they didn't need to learn, jokes on them!

I felt so proud of myself! So after me, it was Sonic (of course) then Shadow. Sonic Said I was officially now the Pink Blur, I laughed and thanked him, and told him he did great too.

Then he hugged me, best day EVER! I treated myself by going out to lunch, of course I ran there, the next event is running with those things you jump over. What are they called again?

Whatever, well I better get sleep I train for the next event that's in two days

Good night,

Amy

X: wow we are late.

Angel: it makes me feel awful :(

Devil: We were busy! It was spring for crying out loud! Besides...

X: school is out in 7 or 8 weeks!

Angel: oh right! Can't wait to finally get out of school!

Devil: R&R!


End file.
